Leilani
''"Salutations! Please let me join your cause! As a noblewoman, I promise to do my best!" '' - Recruiting Leilani Profile Leilani is a Valmese noble and pegasus knight. She speaks formally even to those of lower status. Unlike her father and the other nobles she grew up around, she is much more generous to commoners. Despite her sometimes insensitive comments to the lower class, they are unintentional and she holds no ill will. She left her comfortable life to avoid an arranged marriage with another noble, Mikhail, due to the fact she wants to get to know someone before wedding them. She is eager to learn about the lives of commoners, especially their cuisine. Afraid she offended her father, she joins the Liberation in the hopes of redeeming herself in her family's eyes. Past Her father, Ferdinand, was a decorated paladin who fought on Wallhart's side 18 years ago. He is obsessed about their family's image and raised Leilani to be a proper lady. Her mother, Nalani, claims to be a pegasus knight from a noble family, but there are rumors that that is not the case. In reality, her mother was once an assassin, and Ferdinand was her target. A series of strange events led to them pretending to be in love, until an actual romance bloomed between the two. If and when Leilani learns this about her mother, this damages her relationship with her father who pushes her to marry into nobility. Regardless, Leilani loves her family dearly, and they love her in return. Her arranged marriage to Mikhail was decided by Ferdinand, who once looked up to Mikhail's father, Michael, whose reputation has fallen since Walhart's conquest 18 years ago. Although Ferdinand wants to be close to his childhood idol, he also reasons that since the family is held in such a bad light to the public. With the threat of blackmailing them, he is assured they would never act out against him and thus securing Leilani's safety. She spent a lot of time with her cousin from her father's side, Lilianne. Being the more outgoing of the two, Leilani often dragged her then-shy cousin along her wild antics. Unknown to her, Lilianne developed a one-sided rivalry with her, and even resented Leilani for having parents that actually spent time with her. Leilani is blissfully aware of her cousin's jealousy. Leilani was supposed to marry when she turned 18, but she was able to postpone it for a while claiming she wanted to further her studies (although her actions leave one to wonder if she actually retained any of the knowledge she read up on). Her father finally grew tired of postponing and became more persistent about it. Ever the hopeless romantic, she did not want to marry a stranger; instead she wanted to slowly get to know someone before tying the knot like in the stories she's read. She ran away from home on her pegasus Freya before it was too late. Leilani still deeply cares about her family's image, so she joins the Liberation in the hopes of earning honor on the battlefield for her family. Present Leilani grew up rather sheltered, so she's sometimes overwhelmed by all the people she's with. At first, she was horrified to find out the Liberation was not an army made up of trained nobles but a gathering of mostly delinquents and children. She quickly overcame this prejudice after getting to know them. In her free time, Leilani likes to go to town and try out the different foods that she wasn't allowed to have at home. Her father is simultaneously angry that Leilani had disobeyed him yet terrified that she'll die on the battlefield. Trivia * Her outfit was inspired by Elincia, L'arachel, and Rinea. * She was actually going to be a distant descendent of some sort to Rinea's family. * Leilani has eaten: dirt, fried insects, scorpions, and balut. * Originally going to have white hair. Category:Pegasus Knight Category:Characters Category:Liberation